Lifting Hurt
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: He went to make a deal with the devil when he went to meet Dokoku to see what he wanted in exchange for his love's life to be spared. He wanted to lift the hurt off of her and onto him, because she didn't need anything else to trouble her, at all.


Lifting Hurt

"Tono, are you sure you want to go and do this? You don't have to, we can find another way to protect her, "Hirimoki said, trying to talk the young lord out of what he was doing.

"They will find a way to get to her, I have to see what they want. If I am not back by sundown, send Rynnusukai to look for me. Don't tell her where I'm going unless Rynuusukai comes back without me, "Takeru said, making a symbol for a horse, "Until then, make sure she keeps busy. I have a feeling I may be awhile. "

Jii-sann nodded as Takeru rode off.

Meanwhile, Rynuusukai was pacing inside in the meeting room, hoping Hirimoki-sann talked Takeru down from going.

'We would all protect her until our lives were gone, he knows that, 'Rynnusukai thought to himself, 'But, Tono-sama is as stubborn as he is strong. '

He saw Hirimoki come inside and to where he was. He just shock his head.

"Argh, "Rynnnusukai groaned. Then, an idea hit him. "GENTA!" he yelled as Genta sumbled over himself to get into the room.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Genta yelled.

"It's more of something we need you to do, "Rynnusukai said, "Track the tono's sodophone and see where he is going. "

"Hai, "Genta replied, "I sometimes wonder if he was an idiot for doing this. "

"Oh, hush, Genta-san, "Mako said as she entered the room, "He only wants to protect his love. And in case you all haven't noticed, Kotoha is his first, and probably, only love he'll ever have, he wants to protect her. To him, she's more fragile than what we think she is. "

"Mako-chan is right, she is fragile, and more so to him. But, that doesn't mean she isn't strong. I have no idea why Take-chan would hide going to meet Dokoku from her. She could handle it, "Genta said.

"He didn't want us to tell her that way she would not worry about him, "Jii said as the others nodded.

"And if he wanted to tell her, he would have, but since he didn't, we won't tell her, "Rynnusukai said.

But they didn't know that Kotoha was listening the entire time.

Kotoha ran to her bedroom and threw on her cloak. She was going after her love. No matter what the cost to her.

She went behind the wall to the meeting room again. She over heard them say something about him being at the seaside and took off. She made a horse and rode off after him.

Meanwhile, Takeru had arrived at the seaside where Dokoku was.

"You must fight me alone, or she will be killed. No matter what the outcome, her life will be sparred, but if you loose, the other Shinkenger's will perish. If you win, you provide a safe future for your family. We shall fight to the death, "Dokoku said.

Takeru morphed and started to fight.

Meanwhile, the other Shinkenger's were racing to the seaside, in search of Takeru and Kotoha.

"How could she have heard us?" Chaiki asked the others as they speed up their horses.

They made it to the edge of the woods by the seaside and found Kotoha watching them. They heard the clashes of metal as they stood behind other trees beside Kotoha to watch the battle.

"What were you thinking, Kotoha?" Mako asked the young girl.

"I had to make sure he would be okay, "she replied, not taking her eyes away for a second.

Mako rolled her eyes as nanashi came out of no where. Her and the other Shinkengers started to fight the nanashi.

Meanwhile, Takeru had Dokoku wounded and he was about to defeat him when Dokoku caught him by surprise. Unknown to Takeru, Dokoku had spotted Kotoha when she started to fight the nanashi. Dokoku sent a blast to her. Luckily, Kotoha noticed and dodged the attack in time.

This infiriated Takeru, and his fury not only went to Dokoku, but for Hirimoki and Ryynusukai for letting Kotoha catch wind of what was going on.

As much has he wanted to, and as much as he should have, Takeru couldn't be mad at Kotoha for what she did. He couldn't be mad at her because he loved her too much to be mad. Kotoha was generally worried about him, and she had every right to be if she heard what he was doing. Takeru had no doubt in his mind that Kotoha had heard a conversation about where he was or what he was doing. He was sure they had Genta track him down and that is where Kotoha heard where he was.

Takeru then faced Dokoku with a new found anger and strength. He wasn't going to hurt his future bride. . . well, if he could ever work up the courage to ask her to marry him.

As much as the young tono hated to admit it, he kept chickening out of asking her to marry him. He already had her father's, mother's, and sister's blessing for her to marry him. He knew that if he had her sister's blessing, it would mean so much to Kotoha. Now, if only he could ask her, which he hoped would be soon.

Dokoku was straining against Takeru's attacks. The other Shinkenger's had defeated the nanashi and were waiting for Takeru to finish off Dokoku, which shouldn't have been long.

Takeru pulled out his bullzuka and finished off Dokoku for good, saving his, the other Shinkenger's, and most importntly, his love's life.

The all retreated back to the Shiba Mansion to celebrate their victory and Takeru finally worked up the nerve to ask her to marry him. So, Takeru took Kotoha outside into the garden, one of her most favorite places on the estate.

They sat down on a bench as Takeru began.

"Kotoha, I love you so much, you know that right?" Takeru asked her.

Kotoha nodded as Takeru continued.

"Well, I think we're ready to take that next step of forever, so, Kotoha Hanaori, "Takeru said as he got down on one knee infront of her, "will you marry me?"

The only thing Kotoha knew to do was nod and put a smile on her face. Takeru let a small smile slip as he put the engagment ring, his real mother's, on her hand, a perfect fit for Kotoha's small hand.

"And before you ask, I did get your sister's blessing as well as your father's, Kotoha, "Takeru said to her as he sat down with her again, "I knew how much it would mean to you. "

"Thank you, tono-sama, "Kotha said.

"And that's another thing we'll have to work on, if we're gonna be married, than you're gonna have to start calling me by my name, Kotoha, "Takeru said as he kissed her cheek.

"I think you're right, ton. . . Takeru, "Kotoha said as Takeru gave one of his rare laughs.

"I love you so much, Kotoha, " Takeru said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, to. . . Takeru, "Kotoha said, trying to stiffle a laugh of her own.

"Come on, let's go back inside and give everyone the good news, hm?" Takeru asked her as Kotoha nodded.

THE END!


End file.
